1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle steering system and more specifically to a steering system which compensates for and/or controls a compliance steering phenomenon which is apt to occur during cornering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings shows a vehicle 1, which, by way of example only, is equipped with a conventional semi-trailing arm suspension system 2. With this arrangement when the vehicle traverses a corner at high speed the elastomeric insulators 3 via which the suspension 2 is connected to the vehicle chassis 4 are distorted via a side force F as shown, causing the orientation or alignment of the rear wheels 5 to vary by an angle "E".
Despite various advances in suspension design this so called "compliance steer" phenomenon has persisted and deteriorates vehicle handling especially during high speed cornering.